


Going Home

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary goes home for good</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: airplane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

It was the day after Christmas and Mary sat alone in first class. She was going home. Leaning her head against the window, she gave in and felt the tears start to roll down her cheek.

After the disaster with the airlines, she thought she finally found a job she really liked and could get into; being a caregiver. But as she came to find out it wasn't being a caregiver that she enjoyed, it was being Morty's caregiver that made it worth while. When he suddenly died in his sleep, he left a hole that her next assignment couldn't fill. So she left filling Morty's last request sooner rather than the later she'd originally planned on.

First the first time in twenty plus years she was going home and going to be part of her family again. Morty made it possible by making her go talk to her mom and then by leaving her the money to go home and find what she really wanted to do in life. 

Wiping her tears away she, closed the blind and leaned back against the window, letting the hum of the plane lull her to sleep, allowing her to dream of Hawaii.


End file.
